The Mishaps of the Mini Ministry
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: Hermione recently took up a job babysitting young witches and wizards at the Ministry's new day care. What she believes will be a piece of cauldron cake, quickly becomes a challenge of horrors and insane pranks. Challenge for La z boy "The Little Brats".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is a fic for Laz boy fanfic challenge "The Little Brats". Hope you enjoy it. This fic is rated T for possible inappropriate moments later, and spanking.**

**Summary: Hermione recently took up a job babysitting young witches and wizards at the Ministry's new day care. What she believes will be a piece of cauldron cake, quickly becomes a challenge of horrors and insane pranks. Challenge for La z boy**

Lesson 1: Positive Introductions

Hermione smiled nervously as she stood before a group of seven kids under the age of six. All were sitting cross-legged on the floor and giving her curious, yet innocent looks. As a way to keep herself occupied and to earn even more responsibility, Hermione had agreed to take the job of babysitter for the new Ministry of Magic's daycare center. Though Hermione had conflicting opinions about the running of the Ministry, she still agreed to become apart of it, if only to help the hard-working parents who would most likely have had to quit in order to stay home with them.

Since its installation, the daycare known as _The Mini Ministry_ had had a difficult time keeping a care-taker. The reasoning for it had been that many of them had turned out to be unqualified or wanted higher pay. The manager had greatly expressed her disapproval of past workers, but went on and on about how darling and sweet the young witches and wizards were.

"Aren't they just angels?" said the manager Wicka Stats.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, although she felt it was quick for her to say so when she hadn't gotten to know them yet. "They all seem like very well behaved boys and girls."

At her compliment a few of the kids traded grins and actually widened their smiles as if to live up to her compliment. At that, Hermione's smile became more genuine. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Alright children, I'd like to introduce you to Hermione Granger," said Ms. Stats. "Ah, would you like to be known as Hermione, or…Granger?"

"Ah, Hermione's fine," she answered as she thought about the way Grawp had to call her _Hermy._

"Right. Hermione. You are to follow the schedule she gives you as well as any order, do you understand?"

"Yes Ms. Stats," the group chorused.

"Every time you follow the rules, Hermione will give you a special treat for good behavior. You want to be good little witches and wizards for your mommies and daddies don't you?"

"Yes Ms. Stats," they chanted again.

"Good." She turned her attention to Hermione, leaving the kids alone to quietly chat. "Now, pick up is at five, so you'll have them for a whole day, nine to five. Is that alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure I can handle it."

"How old did you say you were dear?"

"I'm sixteen," she replied.

Ms. Stats gave a quick overview of her person. "I suppose you will be able to handle them on your own. I'm so sorry we were unable to hire an assistant for you. Seven is a lot of children to deal with."

"But you did say they were well behaved."

"Huh? Oh yes…I did. They're angels, perfect angels, look at them. It's just, most parents can hardly handle one, and that's magical parents."

"Well, I admit I haven't done a lot of babysitting, but I do like children. I think this will be a great opportunity for me."

"As do I," Ms. Stats agreed. "After reading your profile, you are responsible enough to handle yourself. But if you need me, do visit my office. Here's my information."

She handed Hermione a card with her name and office number.

"You'll be able to floo to me through the fireplace upstairs. I'll just give you a brief tour of the house and then I'll leave you to it. Everyone, I'm going to show Hermione around. All of you be good little angels and stay there."

She then walked over to the gentleman, an unknown ministry official, that had accompanied her over. She leaned in and whispered in his ear so the kids and Hermione couldn't hear.

"Bernie, watch them like a hawk."

"Y-yes ma'am," he said as he gave a nervous look at the grinning kids.

"Come my dear. Lots to show you, and then they're all yours," Ms. Stats said as she linked her arm in Hermione's and led her on.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Ms. Stats had returned to the front room. Bernie was still standing before a group of seeming well behaved kids.

"Well, good to see you're all still such perfect angels," Ms. Stats complimented. After spending some time with her and listening to her sugary sweet way of talking to the kids, Hermione couldn't help seeing her as a near impression of Umbridge. She even had a similar body shape to her. The only difference was that she was a blonde and she was wearing blue instead of pink.

"Yes Ms. Stats," they chorused perfectly yet again.

Ms. Stats then turned to Hermione.

"Well, I'll leave you to it."

She dropped the key to the house and her hand, then turned to Bernie and motioned for him to head to the door.

"Remember, anything you need, don't hesitate to contact me," she said without turning around.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be just fine," Hermione assured her.

Ms. Stats just nodded and quickly shut the door. Hermione then turned her attention to the group of smiling/staring faces. Suddenly she felt a little lost. Now she was wishing she hadn't left.

"Ah, okay. Well, before we do anything, how about I read off the name list so I can make sure you're all here. Raise your hand when I call your name." She pulled out the list from her pocket and began to read.

There was Barrin Jones, a brown haired soft cheeked boy. Sammy Stephens, a black boy with a pointed nose and big brown eyes. Lori Becker had golden pigtails and rosy cheeks. Miles Jinks wore glasses and seemed most reserved. Benjamin Thomas had wild red hair and was giggling madly. Aggy Neimer was a brunette who was scrutinizing Hermione with the most intense expression. And finally, there was Torics Melver, a freckled face sandy haired boy who seemed quite bored.

Hermione smiled at them kindly.

"Well, I don't suppose any of you are hungry, but if you are, I'll be happy to—"

At once several hands in the air answered her question.

"Alright then. Ah…follow me into the kitchen and I'll fix you something to eat."

Hermione smiled with satisfaction as they got to their feet and proceeded to follow her order.

"This is going to be easier than I thought," she said under her breath.

But what she didn't see when she had turned were the kids exchanging winks and wicked smiles. Barrin nudged Sammy in the shoulder who nodded. Benjamin was giggling a lot more than before and actually rubbing his hands together.

"This is going to be fun," he said.

"A new toy," said Aggy happily as she and the others quickly picked up the pace behind their sitter.

**Okay, just a taste, for now! Stay tuned for the next chapters, where the fun begins. Will Hermione really be able to handle the bunch on her own? How will it all go?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Here's part two. Now that Hermione's alone with the kids, how will she cope? Will the kids make it easy for her? Fat chance!**

Lesson 2: Sweets do not, a good child makes

Hermione settled herself behind the counter and proceeded to take out the ingredients to make pancakes while the children sat together at a circular booth table not too far away from her.

"I think pancakes are just the thing for a morning appetite!" Hermione told them. "They're my mother's recipe. You'll like them."

As Hermione proceeded to mix the batter, the kids began whispering to one another and grinning. Then Aggy slipped away from them and into the kitchen area where her sitter worked.

"Ms. Hermione."

"Hermione is fine."

"Hermione, I want to help!" she pleaded.

Hermione looked into her big hopeful eyes and felt bad when she had to deny her.

"I'm sorry, but a kitchen is no place for someone as young as you."

"But I'm a really good cook!" she cried. "My mother says so!"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

She then leaned down to get a pan out and Aggy took that moment to glance over at the other kids and wink. She lifted herself onto her tip-toes and without alerting Hermione who was crouched below, reached for the bowl of batter that was right above her on the table.

"I'll show you I can cook," said Aggy as she pulled at the spoon.

The weight of her pull on the wooden spoon caused the bowl to tip over and land right on Hermione's head. Hermione gave a scream of surprise as the thick batter ran all through her hair and over her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Aggy cried. "I was just trying to help."

But Hermione was too busy removing the bowl and wiping the sticky batter from her face. She caught the innocently frightened look of the young girl who had escaped any speck of batter on her person. As angry as she felt, she forced herself to remain calm.

"It's…alright. But now you know why you can't be in here," she said.

"I'm really sorry Hermione," said Aggy as she dropped her head in apparent shame. But she was really dropping her head to hide the wicked smile.

"It's alright. Go and sit down while I clean up."

Aggy quickly skipped away and Miles took her place as he came forward with a blue towel that he was holding carefully. As Aggy and Miles passed each other, they traded a wink.

"Here Hermione! I got this towel for you," he said as he held it up.

"Oh, thank you," Hermione said as she took it and began to wipe her face. Miles grinned as he watched her. What he hadn't told her was that the previous day, he had managed to concoct a potion to soak the towel in, all for their new sitter.

As Hermione rubbed herself with the towel, the left over batter, along with her hair and face were turning dark blue. Miles had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"I suppose, that'll do for the moment," said Hermione. "Until I can sneak away and shower. She laid the towel aside on the table and looked at Miles.

"Better?" she asked him. Miles nodded without giving anything away.

"Better," he agreed with a nod.

"Go back to your seat while I clean up."

Miles did so and left Hermione to clean up the floor. She was completely unaware of her new look, but the kids weren't as they were giggling silently.

After Hermione had managed to clean up, she set about making bowls of cereal for the kids, no longer interested in doing pancakes.

"Alright," she said as she carried a tray of the cereal over to the waiting group. "You guys like cereal don't you?"

"We like pancakes!" Benjamin cried.

"Well, I'm afraid we're out of pancakes," Hermione told him gently, as she cast an annoyed look at Aggy. "So cereal will have to…"

Hermione had just raised herself up when she noticed her blue exterior in a mirror hanging on the wall over the table. Her hands shot up to the sides of her face in panic.

"What happened!" She looked down, wide-eyed, at Miles who shrugged.

"I must have grabbed the wrong towel," he answered.

"Are you kidding me! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Sorry."

Hermione observed the supposed group of angels around her and began to wonder. Were they really what they seemed? Were they all just mistakes? They were children after all, claiming they wanted to help.

"Alright," she forced herself to say. "I'm going to go clean up. You guys stay here, and behave yourselves."

"Yes Ms. Hermione," they all chanted.

Hermione was about to say more, but quickly turned away, leaving the kids to burst out laughing when she was gone.

"That was great Miles," said Aggy.

"You weren't bad yourself," Miles said.

"Alright you guys, you know the goal," Barrin said quietly as if they were on a secret mission. "Get the wand."

"Yes!" Lori cheered.

"Once we have the wand, we have…power," said Barrin.

"It'll be easy," Sammy agreed. "She's easy."

When Hermione was all cleaned up, she returned to the kitchen and found that the kids had finished their cereal.

"Okay, all done?"

They nodded.

"Okay. According to the schedule, reading hour is next. Everyone, into the living room."

She watched with some suspicion as they made their way out.

"Don't worry Hermione," she told herself. "Just a few little accidents. I can handle this." She then followed after them.

She was now settled before them on a wide green rug on a futon while the kids sat cross-legged on the rug. In her hands was The Tales of Beetle the Bard.

"Who would like to hear the tale of Babbitty Rabbity?" All the hands shot up eagerly and Hermione smiled. "Good. It's a wonderful story. Here we go."

As Hermione began to read, she missed another exchange of looks and smiles. Then part-way through Hermione's reading, Lori called out.

"Hermione!"

"Ah, yes?"

"Can I braid your hair while you read?" she asked in a super sweet, innocent voice. The question caught Hermione off guard.

"Ah, well, wouldn't you rather pay attention to the story?"

Lori got up and slowly walked behind her. Then she reached out her little fingers for Hermione's bushy mane and patted it.

"But you have such pretty hair. Can't I? I want to make you pretty."

Hermione bit a lip, unsure of what to think. In the end she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, if you promise to make me real pretty."

"Oh I will, I will."

Lori moved behind her and began separating her hair while Hermione continued to read. Instead of listening to the story, her eyes fell down to Hermione's back pocket in search of the wand. Sure enough, her wand was in reach. Lori looked up at the kids and gave a nod, which they returned. But she wouldn't get it now. She simply wanted to make sure she knew where their precious item was being kept. She then turned to her own pocket and pulled out a small jar of tiny black beetles. She quietly opened the jar. The others watched eagerly as Lori began to sprinkle the bugs into her hair.

They immediately began to burrow themselves within the tangles of Hermione's fluffy hair. Lori didn't stop sprinkling until the jar was empty. Afterwards, she quickly made one braided ponytail for Hermione as a way of sealing them in. Then she walked away and returned to her seat on the floor.

"All done?" Hermione asked, and Lori nodded. "Good." Hermione then found herself reaching up to scratch her head. The kids grinned, but she thought nothing of it as she finished up the story.

"Alright, it's naptime."

The kids quickly started to groan.

"No!"

"One more story!"

"Please?"

"Just one more!"

"Then we'll sleep."

Hermione smiled, pleased they were taking a joy in the reading hour. She herself had always had a special love for books.

"Alright, one more."

Hermione started another story, but this time she found herself quite distracted. Every now and then, Hermione found herself scratching her head. _'What's going on?'_ she wondered to herself. '_I just washed my hair'_. She didn't think a lot about it. It was just a normal itch. But as the story went on, the itch got worse, so much so she had to put the book down.

"Oh..sorry guys…I…"

"She gots lice!" Torics cried as he pointed at her. "She'll give it to all of us!"

The kids started to jump up in fear.

"No…no, it's not that!" Hermione cried as she tried to keep them from panicking. But it was impossible as she began to wildly scratch. "It's…"

"BUGS!" Torics yelled as a black beetle crawled down to Hermione's nose."

Hermione gasped and even screamed as more bugs started to reveal themselves to her on her fingers and face. She quickly ran from the living room and back to the bathroom. Once more, the kids broke out laughing.

"Good job Lori," said Barrin.

"I saw the wand. In her back pocket."

"Good, good. We'll get it tomorrow."

"Don't want to do it today?" Sammy asked.

"No. This is just the beginning. Don't want to run her off just yet."

"Yeah," Miles agreed. "We haven't even started to have fun with her yet."

**Okay, that was the second chapter, so there's a lot more fun to come. Stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed those pranks, but they are just the beginning. Oh, and La z Boy, I'm not fully counting that pancake batter prank as the one you required that had Hermione covered head to toe in some sticky mess. I have a much bigger one planned for that! **

**I can't help loving torturing Hermione!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Okay guys! More fun to come! Will Hermione realize what kind of kids she's dealing with?**

Lesson 3: angels are devils in sheep's clothing

After a second hair wash, Hermione returned to the living room. This time, she was eager to express her anger. She knew Lori had to have been behind the bugs, what with her innocent play to braid her 'beautiful' hair. She had herself all ready to yell, but when she reached the living room, she hesitated at the sight before her.

All the kids were laying on the rug, sound asleep. They really did look like little angels. Innocent angels, which made Hermione think it might have all been a mistake, not on their part. She moved among them quietly, checking to see that they were really out of it. They were.

"Good."

She looked up at the clock. Just four more hours and their parents would come to get them. As Hermione passed Sammy, his eyes popped open.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked round at him.

"Sammy? What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good. Have a stomach ache."

"Oh, well, come with me."

She reached out her hand and led him to the bathroom. Sammy waited as Hermione started to filter through the medicine cabinet where Ms. Stats kept the healing potions.

"What's the problem? Is it a headache? Or a stomachache?"

Sammy just moaned.

"Stomach…no wait."

Hermione paused in her search and turned to him.

"It's my tooth, see."

"What?"

"Lean closer."

Hermione bent down and peeked into his opened mouth.

"Where? I don't see any—"

She was instantly interrupted as Sammy let a stream of vomit hit her square in the face. Hermione jumped back and sputtered from the thick vile.

"Ok,…I feel better," said Sammy. But Hermione certainly didn't as she went about wiping it off and letting it drop to the floor. She looked down at Sammy as she tried to figure out if it was a set up, or if he had really been sick.

Suddenly Hermione heard the doorbell. She barely had enough to wipe most of it off herself before she and Sammy left for the front room.

Waiting on the other side of the door was Ms. Stats, along with a few parents who were coming up from behind.

"Ms. Granger dear, I…what's that all over you?"

"Oh, um, one of the kids was a little sick."

"Oh my, nothing serious I hope."

"No no. Just a little upset stomach. He feels better now," Hermione said as the smile fell from her face.

"Oh." Ms. Stats looked like she was doing all she could to keep from breathing in the stink. She and Hermione stood aside as the parents began to collect their kids. Ms. Stats observed them and chatted with the parents, then she turned back to Hermione.

"Well, looks like you did well for a first day. They weren't too much trouble were they?"  
"Oh…no, not really," she said, uncertainly.

"Good. I expect things to go just as well tomorrow." And with that, she turned and left.

"I hope they'll go a lot better tomorrow," Hermione muttered, as she forced herself to smile and wave at the departing kids.

The next day, Hermione again found herself standing before a group of innocent smiles. This time however, Hermione was not smiling back at them. She was observing them carefully.

"Alright," she said with an even voice. "We had a rocky first day. But things are going to go a lot smoother this time, right?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now, anyone hungry for breakfast?" Hands were raised again. "For cereal?" Most of the hands dropped.

"What about pancakes?" Aggy asked.

"I'm afraid I've had enough of pancakes for a while," Hermione said.

"But we didn't even get to taste any," Benjamin whined.

"Too bad. Now I want you to listen to me, alright? I'm sure yesterday, the things that happened were just accidents. But we'll have no more accidents will we?"

"No Hermione," they chorused.

"You're going to listen to me, and listen good."

"Yes Hermione."

"And if I say you can't help with something, or you can't do this or that, you won't right?" They nodded. "Fine. Any questions?"

Torics raised his hand. "Can I see your wand?"

Hermione laid a hand on it.

"No." Groans of disappointment followed. "Under no circumstances are you to touch my wand. But I won't have to worry about that, because I'll have it with me at all times." She patted her wand tucked safely away in her back pocket.

"Well can we play now?" Aggy asked as she pointed at the toy chest.

Hermione smiled. "Alright. As long as you promise to stay here in the living room."

They nodded and immediately ran to the toy box to pull out their favorite toys. There was an odd mix of safe but interesting magical toys for them. Some that floated or made funny noises, or animated themselves on their own. So for a while, all Hermione had to do was watch.

"It shouldn't be so bad, now that that's taken care of," she muttered.

Thirty minutes in, Lori, Barrin and Aggy came up to her. Lori had a plush unicorn held tightly against her chest. She was frowning as she held it out to Hermione.

"What's the matter?"

"It won't sing and dance for her no more," Aggy explained.

"Can you fix it?" Lori asked.

"Well." Hermione knew she was no expert on fixing magical toys, but she thought she'd give it a shot anyways. "Let me see."

She took the unicorn and began to examine it as the girls crowded around her.

"Shouldn't be too difficult," Hermione muttered.

Aggy leaned around at Barrin and nodded. He then slipped to Hermione's side and reached for her wand. As he grabbed it, Lori gave a loud shriek that distracted Hermione further and made her jump.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Don't hurt her! Don't hurt Daisy!" Lori cried.

"I'm not going to hurt Daisy, I'm trying to fix her." Hermione went on to easing her fears as Barrin slipped the wand easily out of her pocket. He gave a triumphant smile at the other kids who shot glances their way.

"Let me see if my wand will…" she paused when she noticed her wand wasn't where is should be. She quickly saw it in the hands of Barrin, who was tapping it against his hand with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I believe I made it quite clear, that none of you were to touch my wand," Hermione said angrily.

"I thought I could use it to fix one of my toys while you were fixing Lori's," he said innocently enough.

"Give it here," Hermione demanded.

"But, my wand toy is broken. Besides, I want to practice with a real wand."

"Oh no you don't," Hermione said as she started to march over to him.

But Barrin had pointed the wand at her, and in an instant, Hermione was lifted to her feet and was rising high into the air.

"Put me down!" she demanded. All the other kids started to gather round and cheer.

"Told you I had levitating powers," Barrin said to Benjamin and Sammy. "Mum and dad are full witches." He waved the wand back and forth in the air and Hermione's floating body followed it's path. Then he did turns and flipped Hermione upside down.

"I can't even do that yet," said Aggy enviously.

"That's cause you're not a witch!" Barrin shouted at her.

"Yes I am!" she argued.

"Yes she is!" Lori defended.

"What else can you make her do?" Sammy asked Barrin.

"Let's see."

Hermione continued to scream at them, but she was ignored as Barrin took it upon himself to zoom her around the room and caused her to do several summersaults. The girls gazed in awe.

"She's like an acobat," said Lori.

"It's acrobat," Aggy corrected.

"Make her go up and down!" said Miles. And soon everyone was directing Barrin.

"Spinning top!" Barrin cried as he positioned her evenly in front of them, but still levitating high enough so she couldn't reach out and strangle them.

"If you don't put me down this instant!" she cried. "I'm going to lay you across my knees and give you a spanking you'll never forget!"

"What are you going to do?" Benjamin asked Barrin.

"Just told you. Spinning top."

He then shook the wand, and Hermione started to spin. It was slow at first, but then she started to pick up speed. Hermione's arms and legs flayed around, as did her hair. She was a human spinning top, moving so fast, she couldn't shout out to them. The kids cheered. Then Barrin raised his wand and had his spinning sitter bounce up and down in the air.

"You're spinning her the wrong way!" Torics cried.

Barrin turned the wand so Hermione was now spinning upside down.

"That's better," Aggy agreed.

"My turn!" Benjamin cried.

"Get away!" Barrin cried as Benjamin tried to wrestle it away from him. Once Benjamin was able to get it away from him, the spell was broken and Hermione went flying into the pile toys.

"Now look what you did!" Barrin said angrily. "You broke the spell!"

"I'm a wizard too!"

"But I have better powers!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

They were both interrupted by the sound of clattering toys. Hermione was struggling to get to her feet, but was still trying to overcome the dizziness. Her hair was wild and her eyes expressed madness. The children were instantly frightened.

"I..specifically…remember…telling you all…not to touch my wand!"

She marched right toward them. All of them jumped out of her path, except for Benjamin who stood frozen. Hermione held out her hand and he immediately handed it over. Then she turned to Barrin.

"I'd say it's time, for a punishment."

**Next chapter to come guys! Keep reading! Looks like a punishment is involved. By the way, the flying Hermione scene was inspired by another fic I read, involving a de-aged Snape doing it to McGonagall. And the spinning top came from book 4. So, supposedly punishment is in store next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Part four, guys! And one more chapter to go! Will Hermione be able to get control of those kids finally?**

Lesson 4: End time for Playtime

"I was just…I didn't.." Barrin stopped his stammering and made to run, but Hermione caught his arm.

"Oh no you don't!"

She pulled the struggling child over to a couch, and regardless of the fact that everyone was watching, she pulled him across her lap.

"You can't!" he screamed. "My mommy and daddy will—"

"Thank me," Hermione finished as she pulled down his pants and proceeded to spank him. Barrin cried out with each swat Hermione gave him, while the others just watched. In-between cries, Barrin shouted out for the others to come to his aide, but no one made a move to do so. They stayed back, slightly fearful of Hermione in this moment.

When she was done, tears were streaming down Barrin's cheeks.

"Now then. I want you to wait in a corner while I fix lunch for everyone else. Go on."

He sauntered over to a corner and sat, then Hermione turned to the others.

"Let that be a lesson to you. You behave yourselves, we'll get along fine, and you won't be punished. Now, into the kitchen."

No one argued. They made their way without any smiles or giggles. A few tossed curious glances at Barrin who was giving Hermione a dark look.

Luckily for Hermione, lunch went along well, which left Hermione under the impression that the previous day didn't contain accidents, but intentional set-ups. But with today's incident, she briefly wondered why Ministry officials didn't descend upon the house due to under aged magic use. Her greater concern, however, was handling the kids until they did show up. They had become reserved since witnessing Barrin's punishment, so much so, that Aggy didn't come skipping up to her for something. Instead she raised her hand.

"We're done now, can we go play?"

They all looked at her expectantly. The last thing Hermione wanted to do was become the bad guy. She smiled softly.

"As long as it doesn't involve my wand. Sure. And tell Barrin to come in here."

They quickly left the room.

"Hey Barrin, Hermione wants you," said Lori.

"Did it hurt?" Benjamin asked.

Barrin was frowning as he wiped his eyes. "No. But that's not the end of this."

"What are you gonna do?" Sammy whispered.

"You guys just…_play,_" he said as he headed into the kitchen.

Hermione stood before the counter as he came in. Her arms were crossed and his head was hung.

"First of all, that was a very dangerous thing to do."

"I know. Sorry," he said quietly.

"After I specifically said—"

"Dad says I'm not a good wizard!" he suddenly blurted out. Hermione stared as she hadn't expected it. "They say I'm a bad wizard!" He pointed out the kitchen door, toward the other kids. "I had to show em. Had to."

Now Hermione was starting to feel bad, especially when Barrin started to shake and bring forth tears. She knelt down to his level.

"It's alright. I know what it can be like when people expects a lot, but that's not an excuse to break rules okay?"

Barrin nodded. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course."

Hermione pulled him into her embrace. But such a move only caused her to miss the devilish grin spreading across his features. The sound of a crash from the living room pulled her out of it.

"What the…"

She trailed off as she left the kitchen and Barrin behind. In the living room, the kids were indeed playing, but with something she had not seen before. Large green bubbles were floating around, provided by some kind of bubble machine. They didn't look light like normal fragile bubbles. They were solid and thick looking, and the kids were volleying them back and forth with rackets of some sort. Not one of them popped.

"Hey! What's going on here! What are you doing?"

"Playing!" Lori cried.

"You said we could," said Benjamin.

"Only with approved toys. I've never seen that," Hermione argued.

"We found it!" Sammy explained.

"No," Hermione decided as she moved closer. A few of the bubbles were being volleyed into each other to make an even bigger bubble, but Hermione wasn't paying attention to that. She crossed over to the bubble machine to turn it off. "I'll have to talk to Ms. Stats about this first."

Lori looked over at Torics, who passed a look at Sammy, then to Aggy and so on. From the kitchen, Barrin watched eagerly. The kids volleyed the now one gigantic bubble, straight towards Hermione.

"How do you turn this off?" she asked as she flipped around with the buttons.

"Ah, Ms. Hermione?" Lori called innocently.

She looked up just in time as the enormous slimy green bubble shot her way. She had no time to reach for her wand or get out of the way. It slammed hard into her body, and practically absorbed her within it's bubbly confines, then crashed onto the floor.

There was a moment of anticipation as the kids stood still, watching, and waiting. It was as if the bubble had eaten Hermione as it had become so still. Then all of a sudden in popped into a sticky mess. The kids were saved from it, except for Hermione who looked like the equivalent of the Thing or some other slimy, sticky, green sea monster. It was as thick as molasses and as wet as algae. Hermione kicked out and struggled to her feet. The substance was slippery and as sticky, if not stickier than glue. She took a few awkward steps forward and tried her best to wipe the mess from her eyes and mouth. Then her gaze settled on the group before her, which was quiet. They quickly broke into laughter.

Hermione didn't stay to yell at them. She simply struggled up the stairs towards the bathroom. Every step was an effort because her feet kept getting stuck to the stairs. When she was out of ear shot, the kids congratulated one another.

"Great job!"

"We showed her."

"Did you see how green she got!"

Barrin walked into the room looking pleased.

"You got her. That'll show her for…you know.." he dropped his hand down to his backside and rubbed it lightly.

"What now?" Lori asked.

They all just smiled.

After two hours of serious scrubbing, Hermione was finally able to remove all the greenery from her person. Not once did she think about the fact that she had left the children unattended. Her anger out-weighed her concern for the moment. But as soon as she was cleaned up, she made her way to confront them. Apart of her told her to contact Ms. Stats, but a stronger part told her she was capable of gaining control.

Hermione paused at the top of the steps as she regained her breathing. There was no child in sight. Only string, strung all around the front room. She proceeded on, seeing no harm in it. The kid's creativity was more like a giant web of nuisance.

"Very nice!" she called out to the seemingly empty house. "Now come out!" There was no response. "Alright."

She continued her journey through the tangle of string. Turns out it wasn't as easy as Hermione predicted. Within five minutes, she was getting in quite a tangle. In frustration, she pulled at one of the strings harshly. Instantly she felt something cold and wet douse her on the head. Hermione gasped in surprise. The thing that had struck her was still sitting on her head.

When she reached up for it, she found it was a piece of a balloon, and the wetness was simply water. She scoffed.

"Must be running out of ideas," she decided. She continued trying to barrel her way through the strings toward the kitchen area. By then, she was so tangled, she was paying more attention to the string, completely missing the trip wire that had been placed across the bottom of the door.

She tripped on it and fell to the floor. Hermione froze and noticed what her foot was caught on. Nothing had gone off as her foot was still holding down the wire, and apparently holding back whatever gag was rigged to it. She realized she had to get out of it very carefully.

"Why aren't sixteen years olds allowed to do magic yet," she hissed as she carefully began to pull the string off her without setting off the trap. Then, walking into the front room was Miles, Aggy and Barrin. They, of course, were grinning.

"You guys are so dead," she muttered.

"Careful Ms. Hermione," said Aggy. "You could hurt yourself."

"You don't know the meaning of hurt!" Hermione cried as she quickly pulled herself to her feet.

The wire was let go, and it released a hidden wire lined up on the outside of the doorway. Swinging down faster than she could catch, came a large red quaffle that struck her square in the face. She had practically no time to react as the strike knocked her down, as well as knocked her out.

The group of three signaled for the rest to come in and gather around her unconscious form.

"Look, our sitter fell asleep," said Torics.

"Yeah, she's out for a nap," said Sammy.

"What now?" Benjamin asked the group.

Barrin moved closer and undid a roll of super strong _spell-o-tape_.

"Time to learn about nature," he answered.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked.

Barrin didn't answer. Instead he started passing out more rolls of the tape.

"I mean, our sitter's going to go for a change, like a butterfly."

**All right guys, one more chapter to go! Stay tuned. Really tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**The pranks are lifted up to the extreme. Thus, this is were are rating comes in. Last chapter, really enjoyed writing it.**

Lesson 5: Know the Difference between Play and Punishment

When Hermione came to, She immediately found herself unable to move. She raised her head up and saw that something was binding her tightly to the floor. It took her several seconds to realize it was spell-o-tape, securing her in multiple wraps like a cocoon. The only part of her that hadn't been covered was her head. She tried to raise up her arms and her legs, but couldn't. It was too strong.

"Wait'll I…Hey!"

She looked around the kitchen, but didn't see anyone in sight. She would break her rule of not using magic, but she couldn't since she couldn't get to her wand. The only thing she could do was try and tear herself out of it.

At first she cried out, frustrated by the weight of it. It was heavy on her, and kept her in tight. She wiggled against it, but there was little room. She managed to free her arm at the expense of her sleeve and some hair, which tore from being stuck to the powerful tape.

"This must be…a different…kind of…spell tape," she muttered, knowing the tape shouldn't be that strong, but it wasn't as if she used it often. Hermione pulled harder against the tape. She was able to pull her other arm free, but at the expense of another sleeve. She reached down and pulled it away from her front, causing the front of her shirt to rip off. Hermione dropped her head back and sighed. Then she fell back into struggling out of the tape with an angry cry. The tape kept her shirt and pants, so by the time she had wiggled out of it, her clothes were left behind on the tape, and she was standing in only her under things.  
"That's it! I'm calling Ms. Stats!" Hermione cried as she left the kitchen behind and struggled back through the string of the front room.

She started to go back upstairs to get redressed when she saw Aggy and Benjamin running into the house. They already looked shocked, but looked even more so when they saw her. Benjamin covered his mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing. Hermione had little time to be embarrassed as her anger outweighed it.

"Where have you been? Where is everyone else!" she demanded.

"That's what we came to tell you," said Aggy. "It's Lori."

"What about her?" Hermione growled, not in the mood for any more jokes.

"We went outside to play. She got stuck in a pipe!"

"What?"

"It's outside! Hurry!" Benjamin cried. "Hurry!"

Hermione felt a confliction of emotions. The kids seemed serious and frightened enough about it. As far as she assumed, they might have been planning another prank, but it backfired when Lori got in trouble.

"Don't just stand there!" Aggy cried.

"She could be dead!" Benjamin yelled.

"Ah…alright, take me to her."

Hermione bypassed the chance for clothing. If she had to step outside in her bra and underwear, she had a good excuse for it.

"Hold on."

She hurried into the kitchen and pulled out her wand, then Aggy took her hand and led her outside to the back. At least, there weren't passerby. It was a regular backyard with a couple of trees. Hermione saw the kids were gathered around a short pipe that was attached to the wall of the outside of the house. Hermione was sure the pipe may have been used to connect with a heating unit for the house. An experiment brought on by wizards of the past who wanted to combine muggle mechanics with wizardry. No heating unit was attached to it now. It was open and exposed, and large enough for a child to fit through. In fact, Hermione could hear Lori's cries coming from within.

"Lori!" Hermione cried as she bent down to the pipe. "LORI!"

She just kept screaming.

"How'd this happen?" she asked the surrounding kids, who looked quite shaken.

"We were going to sneak into one of the rooms through there," Barrin explained. "We said Lori should go cause she's smallest."

"Well that was stupid," Hermione scolded. "I suppose it was to pull another prank?"

Barrin and the other kids dropped their head and nodded.

"You can't be sure this pipe even goes through the house like that. It's old and not in use anymore."

"We know," said Miles sadly.

"Now Lori could be hurt," Hermione continued.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione turned to the pipe. "It's okay Lori. I'm not mad. Are you hurt? Can you crawl back toward me?"

"She can't!" Aggy told her. "She's stuck!"

Lori went back to screaming. Hermione lit her wand, but the pipe was apparently too deep for her to see far enough. She didn't want to risk casting a spell on it, in case it backfired somehow. She risked everything by laying it down on the ground.

"Lori! I'm coming in after you!" She then turned to the kids surrounding her. "None of you touch my wand, understand?"

They nodded.

"Good."

She took a minute to study the pipe. It looked wide enough to allow her form to pass through. She got down and started the crawl inside.

"Okay Lori, I'm coming!" she shouted. Just as started to proceed farther in, she found herself stuck, with her back half still outside the pipe. She tried pulling herself forward, but she wasn't getting anywhere. She mentally cursed herself for not risking a spell on the pipe to make it larger. Lori's screams started again, but Hermione noticed something was off about them.

"Lori?"

They were becoming more squeak like and inhuman by the minute. Finally, the screams ceased. Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Lori!"

"Yes?"

The voice, Hermione could tell, came from the outside behind her. Following her response came a round of laughter.

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded.

"Just a little switcheroo," said Barrin.

"What?"

"Lori's out here," said Sammy.

"Been hiding the whole time," said Aggy.

"But…I don't.."

"The screams were a toy," she heard Miles explain. "Mimics voices real good. Especially screams, til it wears out."  
Hermione's fear for a possibly hurt child was instantly replaced by rage.

"You mean this was all a trick to get me stuck in here!" she cried. She tried to kick out and pull herself back the other way, but she had become good and stuck.

"Not just a trick," Barrin cried.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked in the middle of struggle to free herself. A minute went by before Hermione heard and felt her answer. She felt hands on the sides of her hips, and then she heard cloth being torn.

'_No!'_ Hermione thought horrified. She felt cloth falling past her hips, followed by a cool breeze passing over her now exposed buttocks. _'NO!'_ Her horrified feelings were interrupted by the sounds of laughter. After a moment, the laughter settled as heat rose to Hermione's facial cheeks. Then there was a sharp smack against her bottom with what she assumed to be a wooden paddle. Hermione cried out.

"That's for earlier!" Barrin cried, as he brought the paddle back down again. "That's for making me go to a corner!" _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Barrin gave her a harder spanking than she had been able to give him. Hermione cried out with each _smack_. She didn't know someone his age could apply so much force; a painful force at that. After a good number of hits, which Hermione assumed to be about ten, there was a pause. Then the spanking started up again, but with someone else doing the job. She could hear Benjamin's triumphant laugh. Hermione kicked in the hopes that it would be enough to save her rear. But there were tight little hands on her legs, and nothing was preventing the assault. When Benjamin had gotten his round in, he passed if off to Miles. After a while, Hermione lost track of who was doing the spanking. All she knew, was that it only stopped long enough for someone else to take over. Each one was able to deliver a round that was powerful enough to reduce her to tears and sobbing.

The assault had gone on so long, she didn't even register when it stopped. Her head had dropped from the idea of failing her task, but it lifted when she heard raised voices. Hermione strained an ear to listen. It was Ms. Stats. She quickly kicked out her legs which were now free.

"Ms. Stats! Please! Please I'm stuck!"

"What the…..Get her out, get her out this instant!"

There was some hesitation following, but then Hermione felt to pairs of strong arms pulling on her legs. When she was free of the pipe, Hermione found herself face to face with two embarrassed looking Ministry officials and Ms. Stats who seemed to be fuming. Off to the side were the kids, who were giving her wicked grins.

Hermione backed up against the wall of the house and quickly jumped away when she felt the fiery pain on her rear. She quickly glanced down and noticed the bright red glow. She silently betted she wouldn't be able to sit for a week.

"Ms. Granger," Ms. Stats started. "Would you kindly, oh here."

She quickly conjured up a blanket for Hermione to wrap herself with.

"Now then, explain to me—"

"It was them!" she cried as she pointed at the kids. "They tricked me! They've been doing it to me ever since I started watching them. They made me think Lori was in there, so I went after them."

"That doesn't explain why you're in your underthings!"

"It was another one of their pranks! They did this!"

"Nonetheless," Ms. Stats started. "You were required to contact me if anything went amiss."

"Well, I would have, but I thought I could handle them."

Ms. Stats didn't say anything. She looked over at the kids who were now putting on an innocent face.

"This is what happened to the others isn't it!" Hermione demanded to know. "This is why you couldn't get anyone. It was those brats that drove people away."

"Ms. Granger. I assure you those children are angels. Or they can be if you know how to treat them right. "

"Those children aren't angles, they're devils!" Hermione cried.

"Then I suppose it's better if we find someone else for the job. Someone who doesn't require, children to participate in _lewd_ acts."

"Lewd acts!" Hermione cried, outraged. She looked around at the angelic looking kids. "Fine, then I quit. Where's my wand?"

She looked around and found it in the hands of Barrin who was waving it lightly.

"Looking for this?"  
Suddenly Hermione felt a rip as her bra parted and flew straight to him. Hermione screamed and dropped the blanket. Barrin laughed and ran, and soon enough Hermione was running after him.

"Why you little…."

"Ms. Granger!"Ms. Stats cried after her.

Barrin led her to the front of the house. And waiting in front of the house were all the parents, as well as several more Ministry officials, including the minister himself with a few photographers. Apparently he desired to show how proper their day care facility was. Hermione froze, and everyone froze at the sight of her. Her stolen wand was completely forgotten. The photographers quickly turned their attention away from the minister and the day care house, to Hermione.

"Hey!" Hermione turned around to the porch behind her. Barrin was standing there grinning with a bucket in hand. "Why so blue?"

He threw the contents of the bucket on her. Thick blue paint with glitter mixed in was dosed onto her. It covered her front, from her head to her toes. Hermione gave a furious yell, then the minister's guards came forward and latched onto her arms as they prevented her from trying to attack Barrin. There was a great commotion of talk and flashing lights from cameras. The parents were expressing their anger, while Barrin was grinning from ear to ear and patting the bucket.

"Can't wait to meet the next babysitter."

**Well, that was the end of it. By the way, some of those pranks were requirements, like Hermione's exposed rear end. I fun writing it, but now I'm glad it's complete. I would have liked to put a few more pranks in there, but I was ready to conclude it. Besides, setting up gags can be a little tough for me. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
